


Bonne nuit

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Implied Character Death, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Missing Scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew reçoit la première visite d'un fantôme qui n'est pas ce qu'il prétend. Mais il est si facile, à ce moment, de faire comme si tout allait bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon. Spoilers jusqu'à la saison 7. Ecrit sur le thème "Bonne nuit" de 30-baisers.

"Bonne nuit" murmure Jonathan, avant de s'endormir, épuisé.

Andrew aussi est fatigué. Mais il ne dort pas, pas pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas y avoir de bonne nuit, ici, à Mexico, dans le lit trop dur avec les cafards qui rampent contre les plinthes. Il ne peut pas non plus y avoir de bonne journée à cause la chaleur étouffante, l'air encore plus pollué qu'aux Etats-Unis, et l'impossibilité de lire des comics ou de regarder des feuilletons dans une langue compréhensible.

Et puis, il ne pourra plus jamais y avoir de bonne nuit, nulle part, parce que Warren est mort.

Il essaie de ne pas y penser, en se couchant. Parce qu'après, il ne peut plus vraiment dormir, ou alors il faut trop de cauchemars. Au début, il essayait de penser à des choses joyeuses, mais il y en avait trop peu. Alors, il a essayé de penser aux mauvais points de la journée, mais ça ne marche jamais, rien ne peut attirer son attention assez longtemps, il revient toujours à Warren.

Il se souvient que Warren était fort, plus fort qu'Andrew n'avait jamais rêvé de l'être. Quand il l'aidait à réaliser ses plans, il avait vraiment l'impression de participer à quelque chose de grand et d'exceptionnel, et il avait l'impression que sa vie avait un sens, qu'elle était utile - pas comme ces journées à Mexico, où tout ce qu'ils font est de survivre.

Ensuite, il se souvient des bras de Warren autour de lui, et de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il pleure en silence.

Il a essayé de se dire que Warren ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il l'a abandonné en prison au dernier moment. Mais ça ne marche pas. Ce ne pouvait pas être un mensonge, tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, vraiment pas. Et puis maintenant Warren est mort alors que lui-même est encore vivant, il se dit que c'est plutôt lui qui a abandonné Warren que le contraire, et il se sent coupable d'être encore là, tandis que son estomac chavire et qu'il pleure encore.

Malgré la douleur que lui causent ces pensées, il soupçonne qu'elles ne le hantent que parce qu'il ne se résigne pas à les abandonner. Il veut penser encore à lui. Il aurait l'impression de le trahir, sinon. Après tout, il lui avait juré qu'il serait à lui pour toujours, et il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit plus vrai, juste parce que Warren ne sera plus jamais là...

"Je parie que tu penses à moi."

Andrew se fige en entendant cette voix, et cela doit être un rêve - peut-être s'est-il endormi sans s'en apercevoir. Ou alors un fantasme, parce qu'Andrew est très doué pour se persuader qu'il voit ou entend des choses, quand il a vraiment envie d'être ailleurs, même si ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'ose pas tourner la tête. Il a peur de ne pas pouvoir imaginer le visage de Warren correctement. Ou, si c'est un rêve, il a peur de se retrouver en face de son cadavre écorché, comme cela lui est arrivé une fois. Mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes.

"Warren..." murmura-t-il. Car c'est indéniablement lui, bien que sa raison lui crie autre chose "Tu n'es pas... mort ?"

"Techniquement, si." répond Warren. Il recule quand Andrew essaie de lui toucher la joue. "On peut considérer que je suis un fantôme. Et je n'ai pas de forme matérielle."

Andrew pose la seule question qui importe "Tu vas rester ?"

Le sourire sûr de lui de Warren n'a pas changé, et Andrew se retient de lui dire que pour la forme matérielle ce n'est pas grave, ils peuvent faire semblant, en pouvant voir et entendre Warren il arrivera si facilement à avoir l'impression de pouvoir le toucher, d'ailleurs il en a déjà des frissons dans tout le corps rien que d'y penser. Mais c'est finalement Warren qui parle "Pas tout le temps. Je reviendrai, oui. Mais j'ai mieux à proposer."

"Quoi?" demande Andrew, encore un peu effrayé.

"Nous pouvons devenir des dieux." lui souffle Warren. "Nous pouvons être ensemble éternellement."

Andrew se remet à penser que c'est un rêve. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop beau.

"Pour cela." continue Warren, "j'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Bien sûr!" s'exclame Andrew. "J'adorerais t'aider. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais bien."

Warren sourit, d'un air satisfait. "Oui. Je sais. Je n'en doute pas. mais ce que je te demande est difficile." Andrew hoche la tête, attendant plus.

"Après quelques préparatifs, il faudra revenir à Sunnydale."

Andrew sursaute. "Hein ? Mais la police ? La tueuse ? Et... la sorcière ?"

"La garce de sorcière s'est calmée." répond Warren. "Et pour le reste, tu n'y resteras pas assez longtemps pour t'en préoccuper. "Il faudra que tu y emmènes Jonathan. Trouve un prétexte ; il a autant envie de rentrer que toi. Quand vous serez là-bas, dans un endroit que je t'expliquerai, il faudra que tu tues Jonathan."

"Quoi ? Mais... nous sommes amis !"

"Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer pour lui." dit Warren. "La mort n'est pas une fin, ce n'est qu'un passage vers une autre existence. Sinon, je ne serais pas là!" Il sourit, et à ce moment, Andrew se dit qu'en effet, la mort n'est rien. "Et si le plan marche correctement, lui aussi pourra devenir un dieu, comme nous."

"Je vais lui dire !" s'exclame Andrew. "Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord."

"Non!" dit Warren. Il regarde le corps endormi de Jonathan, avec méfiance, comme s'il croyait qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais il se rassure en le voyant respirer toujours aussi régulièrement. "Il ne te croira pas. Il croira que tu as rêvé."

Andrew essaie de s'imaginer la chose, et c'est vrai que Jonathan ne lui a pas toujours fait confiance. Bien sûr, Andrew lui a caché des choses, de temps en temps, mais ça ne justifie pas tout. "Tu ne peux pas lui expliquer, toi ?" demande-t-il piteusement. "Même si vous étiez fachés vers la fin, je pense qu'il te croira."

"Je ne peux pas apparaître devant lui." dit Warren d'un air séducteur. "Seulement devant toi."

"Pourquoi ?" demande faiblement Andrew. Il espère que Warren va lui répondre ce qu'il lui dit justement "N'as-tu pas l'impression qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre nous, Andrew ?" Il se sent soudainement très léger, comme s'il avait des petites ailes dans tout le corps, ou comme s'il pouvait respirer pour la première fois depuis des mois.

"Alors ?" demanda Warren d'un air plus impatient. "Feras-tu pour moi ce que je te demande ?" Andrew n'est pas ravi de devoir repenser à un sujet qu'il a préféré déjà oublié. Ce n'est pas qu'il trouve le plan de Warren mauvais, mais tout de même, mentir à Jonathan, le tuer... Ca ne lui semble pas très moral. Et puis, il ne sait pas s'il pourra le faire. L'idée seule d'attaquer quelqu'un le fait paniquer.

"Répète après moi." lui dit Warren, d'un air pénétré à moitié sérieux "Je ne connaîtrai pas la peur, car la peur tue l'esprit. La peur est la petite mort qui conduit a l'oblitération totale. J'affronterai ma peur. Je lui permettrai de passer sur moi, au travers moi. Et lorsqu'elle sera passée, je tournerai mon oeil intérieur sur son chemin. Et là ou elle sera passée, il n'y aura plus rien. Rien que moi."

Warren a deviné ce qui bloquait Andrew, comme d'habitude. Et Andrew ne répète pas, parce qu'il n'en a pas encore le courage, mais tout de même, cela semble si vrai quand c'est Warren qui le dit, comme si, même avec son existence fantômatique, il pouvait faire devenir n'importe quoi réel, quand Andrew ne peut qu'imaginer.

"Je le ferai." dit Andrew. "Je t'ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi." Il hésite, parce qu'il est encore timide "Je t'aime, tu le sais."

Warren sourit en acquiesçant de la tête. Et Andrew veut encore le toucher, il veut que Warren l'embrasse comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour le convaincre de quelque chose, mais il se rappelle à temps qu'il ne peut pas, et il se dit que les dieux doivent très certainement devoir se toucher entre eux, du moins de ce qu'il se rappelle de ses cours de mythologie et de quelques épisodes d"Hercule" ou de "Xena". Rien que pour cela, il ne peut pas hésiter.

Jonathan remue dans son sommeil, comme s'il allait bientôt se réveiller.

"Je dois partir maintenant." lui dit Warren. "Mais je reviendrai la nuit prochaine, pour te donner d'autres précision. Bonne nuit, Andrew."

Andrew se recouche, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il essaie de s'endormir vite, pour être plus vite au lendemain soir.

Ca a été la meilleure nuit de sa vie.


End file.
